Heather's Axe
Heather's Double Axe is Heather's main weapon of choice in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Design Heather allegedly crafted this axe herself, using Windshear's scales for the blades. It is hinged in the middle, letting her fold it in half when not in use. History As revealed in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2", following the destruction of her village, Heather made herself the double axe as a means to fight Dagur the Deranged for revenge. She first displayed the axe when she took on the twins in a brief combat session. During some time with Astrid, Heather used it for target practice. Heather later used it during an attack on Dagur's ship, even knocking out one of his men. She used her axe to keep Dagur pinned so Windshear could finish him off. Once she found out Dagur was her brother, after recovering from shock, Heather grabbed her axe and leaped onto her dragon to retreat. When Heather decided to leave Dragon's Edge, a saddened Astrid returned her axe as she departed. During the events of "Night of the Hunters, Parts One and Two", Heather kept her axe at hand when facing Astrid when she, Fishlegs, and the Twins were captured by the Dragon Hunters. While she was only pretending to join them, Heather had to make it look convincing. She used her axe to close Stormfly's cage to seal her and Astrid inside, as well as when the two faced off on deck, which Heather intentionally pretended to lose. Before that, Tuffnut question how Astrid lost a fight to Heather, which she replied, "she had an axe," though Tuff still wasn't convinced as Astrid was the superior warrior. During the events of "Snow Way Out", Heather drew her axe when she encountered Astrid on Glacier Island but soon put it down as the two girls hugged. During the events of "Maces and Talons, Parts One and Two", when Heather confronted Viggo, she pulled out her axe to fight. However, he took advantage of the axe's length to pin her. Heather used her foot to push her weapon out of Viggo hands, then continued to fight the other Hunters. She also used it to open Windshear's cage. When Heather was captured, her axe was taken. It was left outside one of the cages, which Hiccup used to identify where she was. After escaping, Heather reclaimed her axe. When Berserker Island is overrun by Savage in "Something Rotten on Berserker Island", Heather used it to fight Savage's men off, at one point even spinning it over her head like a propeller. Unfortunately Savage grabbed the axe from her and threw it aside while holding his sword to her throat, forcing the Riders to surrender. Fortunately, Dagur and Snotlout swung in on some rope and knocked Savage out, restoring the axe to Heather. When she came face to face with Krogan in "Sins of the Past", Heather fought him with her axe, and held him off long enough for Windshear to rescue her. Trivia *Astrid is deeply impressed with this weapon, even wanting one for herself. **This has been shown many times in Race to the Edge, including once in "Maces and Talons, Parts One and Two". *The axe is made out of Windshear's scales, like Heather's armor. **It is the second weapon made out of "dragon material," The first being Hiccup's shield. *This axe is the second double-ended weapon seen, the first being Valka's staff. *Heather's axe is very similar to Lady Sif's double-headed sword from the Marvel Thor movies and may have even been inspired from it. Gallery An All New Heather.jpg Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 10 Have Dragon Will Travel, Pt.1 Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot292.jpg Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 11 Have Dragon Will Travel, Pt.2 Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot36.jpg|On Heather's back Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 11 Have Dragon Will Travel, Pt.2 Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot112.jpg Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 11 Have Dragon Will Travel, Pt.2 Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot383.jpg|Astrid holding the axe Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 11 Have Dragon Will Travel, Pt.2 Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot384.jpg|Astrid handing the Axe back to Heather Tumblr oc2t58Jb2h1ub5mbwo2 1280.png Windshear 6.png Windshear 5.png Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Axes Category:Heather Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge